B. Langbroek
Biography Bridie Langbroek (also known by his stage name Master B) (born October 19, 2001) is the son of Serghei and Alicia Langbroek. Bridie was born in Sydney, Australia, and he was placed in foster care when he was 3 months old. He is the biological brother of Manu. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday-Little Dino themed party *2nd Birthday-Zoo themed party *3rd Birthday-Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles themed party *4th Birthday-had a birthday party at Chuck E. Cheese's *5th Birthday- Crocodile Dundee party *6th Birthday- Went to the movies for his birthday *7th Birthday-went to Universal Studios Orlando for his birthday with surprise party *8th Birthday- Had a sleepover/camp-out with his friends *9th Birthday-Pokémon themed party with special guests Ash Ketchum and Pikachu *10th Birthday-Fear Factor themed party *11th Birthday-Around the World themed paty *12th Birthday-Slumber Party *13th Birthday-Sports Party *14th Birthday- *15th Birthday- *16th Birthday- *17th Birthday- *18th Birthday- Appearance Bridie (or Master B as he's known) has short brown hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, dimples, and buckteeth. He wears a watch and a corn allergy ID bracelet on his left hand. In Langbroek Family Revisited, he wears snapback hats and sometimes wears a blue varsity jacket and beige pants. Personality Family Tree *Father: Serghei Langbroek (1962-) *Mother: Alicia Langbroek (1971-) *Brothers: Teddy Langbroek (2007-), Sherman Langbroek (2007-), Bryce Langbroek (2007-) *Sisters: Kristin Langbroek (1991-), Leanne Langbroek (1996-), Helen Langbroek (1998-), Haley Langbroek (1999-), Manu Langbroek (2004-), Leighton Langbroek (2006-), Mary Langbroek (2021-), Marley Langbroek (2021-) *Nephews: Eric Manning, Patrick Leduc *Nieces: Shelby Langbroek (2009-), Amy Warmus, Danielle Warmus, Violet Manning (2026-), Sienna Manning (2026-), Natalya Leduc, Marie-Antoinette Leduc *Brothers-in-Law: Dr. Greg Warmus, James Manning, Pierre Leduc *Aunts: Caroline Langbroek-Armstrong (1963-), Jillian Langbroek-Knoxville (1970-), Rosemary Wilson, Heather Wilson, Elizabeth Wilson, Maria Wilson, *Uncles: Ernest Armstrong (1972-), Hyman Knoxville ( -), Isiah Wilson, Dwight Wilson, Greg Wilson, Nicholas Wilson *Cousins: Nicholas Armstrong ( -), Peter Armstrong ( -), Clara Armstrong ( -), Millard Wilson, Frankie Wilson, Josie Wilson, Sophie Armstrong ( -), Kayla Armstrong ( -), Cindy Armstrong ( -), Jessie Armstrong ( -), Tom Knoxville ( -), Ryan Knoxville ( -), Doug Knoxville ( -), Mario Knoxville ( -), Ozzy Wilson ( -), Vivian Knoxville ( -), Sandra Knoxville ( -) *Grandmothers: Donna Lee Wilson (née: ) ( -), Millicent Langbroek (née: Fountain) (1949-) *Grandfathers: Seymour James Wilson (1942-), Irwin Langbroek (deceased: 1945-2010) Team Terrific 10's Wombat Combatants Trivia *His full name is Bridie Matthew Langbroek *According to many sites, Bridie is a feminine given name, despite the fact that Bridie is a boy. *In Halloween 2010, he was dressed up as Indiana Jones *In Christmas 2010, he opened his presents to reveal a Pikachu plush, Pokémon Diamond, a Bakugan: Battle Brawlers Vol. 1 DVD and an Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol. 2: Fools Par-Ed-Ise DVD. In in his stocking, he found a Charizard plush doll, a new watch, some candy canes, a couple of pens, a gift card to Michaels and some peppermint bark. *He is the star of the college basketball team and was the star in high school as well *His favorite food is steak in tacos *He is allergic to corn *His favorite show is Ed, Edd, and Eddy *He is a fan of ''Pokémon: Best Wishes ''and ''Ed, Edd n Eddy ''both on Cartoon Network *He is made fun by the triplets for having buckteeth Future He has his buck teeth fixed and marries a woman named Zoe Hart. They have four children named Sharlene, Nathan, Maria and Calvin Category:Males Category:Children Category:Pre-teens Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Sons Category:Boys Category:People Category:Uncles Category:People from Australia Category:People adopted from Australia Category:People adopted from Oceania Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from Australia Category:Children adopted from Australia Category:Children adopted from Oceania Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Sons Category:Boys from Australia Category:Boys adopted from Australia Category:Boys adopted from Oceania Category:People born in 2001 Category:People born in October Category:Children born in Sydney, Australia Category:People from South Carolina Category:Children from South Carolina Category:Boys from South Carolina Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA Category:People with Food Allergies